


Первая помощь для офицерки Дженни

by Kapitanessa



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Adult Misty, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 13:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20175037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kapitanessa/pseuds/Kapitanessa
Summary: Лентон был странным городом хотя бы потому, что в нём не было больницы для людей, но нашлось место для центра покемонов. А ещё он был странным потому, что между местными медсестрой Джой и офицеркой Дженни всё было не так просто, как в других городах. И когда только Джой научилась лечить людей?





	Первая помощь для офицерки Дженни

Ченси толкала каталку с раненой офицеркой Дженни. Каталка предназначалась для покемонов, но другого выхода не было. Сестра Джой едва поспевала за ними.

Этот звонок был ловушкой с самого начала: никто не звонит в полицию, чтобы сообщить о найденном покемоне; как правило, в полицию звонили те, кому этого покемона помогли потерять. И излишне доверчивая Дженни повелась. Сёстры и кузины твердили, что ей не хватает подозрительности, но Дженни отмахивалась. Даже Джой говорила об этом. Она не слушала. И вот она здесь.

Дженни что-то шептала в бреду, отчаянно стараясь закрыть рукой кровоточащую рану. Шептала, второй рукой цепляясь за халат медсестры Джой. Кто осмелится приказать покемону атаковать офицерку Дженни? А кто посмеет выстрелить сам?

Ей нужно было вернуться на место преступления, довести дело до конца и наказать виновных — так она всегда и поступала. У неё не было времени болеть или просиживать штаны. У неё был долг офицерок Дженни, и она несла его через всю жизнь. Нельзя проиграть. Нельзя отступить. Нельзя показать слабость.

Но Джой всё повторяла, что она рядом, и господи, как же Дженни была слаба.

Город Лентон был слишком маленьким, чтобы в нём построили полноценную больницу для людей. Зато в Лентоне жила одна из медсестёр Джой, и рано или поздно вокруг каждой из них вырастал центр покемонов. А где появлялась сестра Джой, там непременно оказывалась и одна из офицерок Дженни. Они здоровались по утрам, когда направлялись на работу, и вместе возвращались в соседние дома, потому что любовь к покемонам непременно сближала людей. Джой не любила, когда покемонам причиняли вред, а Дженни всегда находила способ с этим разобраться. Потому что в городе — в **её** городе — никто не смела обижать медсестру Джой. И, конечно же, покемонов.

Три дня назад они ходили на свидание. После двух недель непрерывной работы Дженни осмелилась взять выходной, а Джой рискнула оставить центр покемонов на Ченси. Всего на один вечер. Дженни весь день решала, что наденет и как будет себя вести (так странно оказалось _не быть_ офицеркой), а Джой выбежала к ней из центра покемонов минута в минуту, потому что до последнего не могла оставить работу. Но ведь отдыхать тоже нужно, верно? А ещё… наладить личную жизнь.

В одном из немногих приличных кафе Лентона на них странно поглядывали, но Дженни старалась не обращать внимания — наверняка её без формы даже не узнали. Зато Джой весь вечер смеялась над её нелепыми шутками, и она готова была пожертвовать правой рукой, только бы этот вечер повторился. Дженни проводила Джой домой, отчасти потому, что жила она по соседству. Они смотрели подруга на подругу в свете одинокого уличного фонаря и не знали, что следует говорить перед тем, как отправиться домой. Они ведь обязательно увидятся уже утром. И в этот раз сделать вид, что ничего не было, не получится.

— Спасибо, что провела со мной этот вечер, — наконец, произнесла Дженни. — Не хотела бы ты сходить ещё куда-нибудь через пару дней?

— Ох, Дженни, — только и удалось вздохнуть Джой. — Я боюсь потерять голову и совсем забыть о…

— Ни слова о покемонах, — Дженни оборвала её и замерла. Это была опасная дорожка. — Ты живой человек и просто обязана отдыхать. И… может, сделаешь это вместе со мной?

Покрасневшая Джой коротко кивнула и опустила голову:

— Прошу, мы можем поговорить завтра? У меня вот-вот закончится воздух в лёгких. Рядом с тобой, — быстро уточнила Джой и скрылась за калиткой своего дома.

А Дженни медленно направилась к своей калитке. Она слегка пританцовывала, пока никто не видела, и насвистывала незамысловатую песню, которую услышала в кафе. «Вот бы потанцевать с Джой однажды, — размышляла Дженни. — Коснуться её рук, закружить в танце, оказаться ближе, чем сегодня».

Дженни готовилась ко сну и представляла, что скажет завтра. У неё ведь был мотоцикл — конечно, служебный — но ничего страшного не случится, если она одолжит его и прокатится вместе с Джой к ближайшему кинотеатру. Она уже целую вечность не была в кино. И, казалось, целую вечность не видела Джой.

Когда Дженни пришла в себя в больничной палате, из коридора доносился голос Ченси, а Джой спала в ногах, и казалось, что это ей нужна первая помощь. Кажется, Дженни уже не раз просыпалась, но только этот раз стал осознанным. Она даже могла совладать с собственными мыслями. Резкая боль пронзила бок, когда Дженни попыталась сесть, но та лишь скривилась и привычно стиснула зубы. Она так боялась потревожить выбившуюся из сил Джой, что готова была прямо сейчас уступить своё место и надеть ближайший белый халат. В палате было светло и совершенно отсутствовали часы. В любом случае, у Дженни перед глазами всё плыло.

Голос Ченси всё приближался, и вместе с ним в коридоре звучал ещё один голос, женский и смутно знакомый. Если бы Дженни удалось найти в себе силы, она бы насторожилась; но вместо этого обессиленно упала обратно на подушку.

В палату вошла Ченси, а следом ещё одна девушка, невысокая, с рыжими волосами, и если бы Дженни только могла рассмотреть её лицо из-за головокружения, то непременно бы поздоровалась. Но Мисти сделала это первой:

— Как вы, офицерка Дженни? — взволнованно осведомилась Мисти, однако голос её не был таким эмоциональным, как прежде.

— Ченси! — негромко обратилась к ней Ченси.

— Нет-нет, не выгоняй её, — шёпотом вмешалась Дженни.

— Ченси!

— Я в порядке, — продолжила Дженни, несмотря на предупреждение. Но сразу грустно усмехнулась: — Наверное. Ты не знаешь, что с Джо… с медсестрой Джойс?

Источая недовольство, Ченси покинула палату, должно быть, звонко ругаясь. Мисти взяла стул и села на него поближе к кровати. Понизив голос, она сказала:

— Ченси и медсестра Джой объяснили мне, что случилось, и попросили о помощи. Можете не волноваться, офицерка Дженни, я разобралась с похитителями покемонов, они не успели уйти далеко. А медсестра Джой не отходила от вас ни на шаг, должно быть, она совсем выбилась из сил.

— Эх, Мисти, я не видела тебя последние несколько лет. Редко же ты к нам заезжаешь, — с придыханием отметила Дженни и вдруг вспомнила: — Ты не знаешь, сколько времени прошло, пока я лежала здесь?

— Два дня.

— Два дня? О боги, моё свидание!

Когда Дженни догадалась прикрыть рот рукой, Джой уже проснулась и выглядела изрядно помятой. Тем не менее, она тут же поднялась на ноги и занялась Дженни: взбила подушку, поправила одеяло, попросила Мисти не тревожить её, при этом неустанно приговаривая:

— Как же я могла уснуть? Как же я могла уснуть? Что же я за медсестра Джой такая? Больной требуется помощь, а я… а я…

Дженни зацепилась пальцами за её халат, и Джой застыла как вкопанная. Во всём её виде за право проявиться боролись сразу несколько эмоций — от беспокойства до негодования — но Дженни решила опередить их и произнесла:

— А меня и вовсе подстрелили. Что же я теперь, не офицерка Дженни? — а после, воспользовавшись чужим замешательством, она продолжила: — Тебе нужен отдых не меньше, чем мне. Присядь, пожалуйста.

— Пожалуй, я пойду, — как бы между делом заметила Мисти и поднялась на ноги. — Поправляйтесь, офицерка Дженни, постараюсь навестить вас позже.

Джой, словно тряпичная кукла, опустилась на стул, где сидела до этого, и уронила голову на ноги Дженни. Она тяжело дышала, и Дженни так сильно волновалась за неё, что позабыла о собственной боли. Но Ченси уже обеспечила её обезболивающим. Когда только успела?

— Мисти спасла нас, — заметила Джой, пряча слова в складках одеяла.

— Мисти спасла нас, — тихо согласилась Дженни. — Может, меня бы даже уволили, если бы я не поймала этих похитителей, — она снова усмехнулась.

— Я так волновалась, — дрожащим голосом произнесла Джой, пальцами с силой сжимая одеяло, — а врачи… _человеческие_ врачи так долго ехали, и ты потеряла много крови, и я не знала, что у тебя за группа, но слышала, что у всех Дженни… — она замолкла.

Придвинулась ближе и уткнулась в колени. Она не плакала, потому что была намного сдержаннее, чем казалась на первый взгляд, но Дженни почувствовала это желание в ней и не знала, что должна была делать. Дженни кое-как дотянулась до её руки и что было силы сжала ладонь. Джой уже шептала, что она рядом, а сейчас, наверное, была очередь Дженни. Джой подняла голову.

— Прости, что испортила наше второе свидание, — с самым серьёзным лицом произнесла Дженни, и после короткой паузы услышала тихий, но заразительный смех Джой.

Ради этого она всё и затевала. Чтобы снова его услышать.

В тот день, когда Дженни выписывали из больницы, Мисти пришла забирать своих покемонов из центра покемонов. Каким-то образом это оказалось одним и тем же зданием. Дженни уговаривали перевести в обычную больницу, но та каждый раз отказывалась, и в конце концов Ченси просто перестала отвечать на звонки врачей.

Мисти пригласила офицерку Дженни на чашку кофе, и хотя Джой настаивала, что прямо сейчас кофе это не лучшая идея, приглашение было принято.

В кофейне они заняли столик у окна. Некоторые местные жительницы были всерьёз обеспокоены внезапной пропажей офицерки Дженни, и поэтому она некоторое время чувствовала себя экспонатом в музее. Мисти при этом была удивительно спокойна.

— Ты разве не тренерка на водном стадионе в своём городе? — уточнила Дженни, когда предыдущий разговор зашёл в тупик.

— А, вы хотите знать, почему я оказалась в Лентоне? — Мисти чуть оживилась, но быстро потупила взгляд. — На самом деле, я просто проезжала мимо, когда ехала… кое-куда. И когда узнала, что случилось с вами, решила задержаться и помочь. Мне, в общем-то, нужен ваш совет, офицерка.

Дженни оживилась и отставила кофе:

— Я слушаю тебя, — её голос звучал мягко и вызывал доверие. А ещё Дженни была прекрасно об этом осведомлена.

— Мне хотелось бы… хотелось бы… хотелось бы знать, как вы пригласили медсестру Джой на свидание, — наконец выпалила Мисти.

Поначалу Дженни растерялась и даже почувствовала, как начинает краснеть. «Откуда она…?» — крутилось в её голове, но очень скоро удалось найти ответ и на этот несложный вопрос. Совершенно очевидно, откуда она узнала. По крайней мере, у Мисти были глаза.

— Можно поинтересоваться, для чего тебе это? В том смысле, что неужели у тебя нет опыта в отношениях?

— Нет, просто… — Мисти сделала глубокий вдох. И наконец-то выровняла спину. — Я не знаю, как позвать на свидание одну _девушку._ У неё сложный характер, она намного старше меня, и я совершенно не знаю, как начать разговор.

— А ещё у неё длинные фиолетовые волосы, я угадала? — подмигнула ей офицерка Дженни. — Хорошо, я расскажу.

Она не могла представить, что делиться опытом придётся так скоро. К тому же, опыта как такового у неё и не было; зато с другой стороны, Джой согласилась перенести их поход в кино на следующие выходные, хоть и категорически запретила Дженни садиться на мотоцикл. В таком случае, возможно, им придётся смотреть кино у кого-то дома, а потом… Потом будет слишком поздно, чтобы возвращаться домой, даже если дом находится по соседству. Дело ведь будет не в этом.


End file.
